


Teenagers

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Teenagers

 

I set up my camera and hit the record button.

**"Let's get started. My name is Kurt Hummel and this is video 1. Part of my documentary on teenagers. To show how we really act and live. That we are a lot different from how movies depict us all of the time. This will be focused on McKinley High school in Lima, Ohio. I have permission from the school board to do this so all of the videos I take are completely legal as well as they all belong to me."**

Standing up and stopping the video I think it is good enough. It sucked that my dad had stayed in Lima, Ohio of all places. I hadn't been back in Lima, Ohio since my grandmother brought me to France when I was 8. Which meant that I had the accent and everything, from attending school with all French people. Looking at my outfit of sapphire skinny jean, the white dress top with black vest, and my beany. Shit, where were my glasses. Aha, found em.

I slid the thick glasses on and my vision cleared fully. Grabbing my bag and keys I head out the door and into my Navigator. Driving to the school was easy as I had seen it on my drives to and from home. Not much but I had only been here for a week. Luckily I didn't miss much school, it's only about 2 or three days into the first semester. Parking my car, I hop out and look around to get the feel for this school. I see the letter men jackets, red and gold. At least they are not disgusting eye gauging colors. I turn my attention to the cheerleaders, who were in a group and hanging with a girl in a fugly sweater. I wonder what's going on over there. I am given my answer almost immediately as I see the girl in the sweater kiss an angelic like blonde girl and walk away. Oh, this is an accepting school perhaps. Hopefully so.

I stay standing in this spot, as I had not been seen yet. I see a group of mixed variety, they all have smudges on them so I figure they are the art club. Asian group, goth group mixed with them. I see a few people who have books practically glued to their faces, not interacting with anyone. My eyes finally settle on a a group that is a mixture of all. The girl with the ugly sweater and the angel are there, a boy with a bad haircut. An Asian couple, one is goth, an oafish looking male, a black girl in horrendous multi colored zebra clothing, and two other girls in cheer uniforms heavily making out on a table, and a dyed blonde boy. One other person comes up and easily slips into the conversation being held. The boy has glasses and sits in a wheelchair.

There is a group near the odd one consisting of all boys. One standing out to me as he had an atrocious amount of hair gel on. An Asian boy, quite handsome. An energetic blonde talking to a boy with a large nose, but not unattractive. Two boys talking to the Asian and a large number of others. A boy walks up with a smirk and joins in quickly. Huh, not bad, even with the meerkat look to his face.

All of a sudden music starts to play and the two groups stand. I quickly pull out my camera and watch the scene unfold. The girl dating the angel starts to sing. The Meerkat joins her in the second line

 _Rachel,_ **Sebastian,** ** _Both_**

 _He was a boy_  
**She was a girl**  
**_Can I make it anymore obvious?_ **  
_He was a punk._  
**She did ballet.**  
**What more can I say?**  
  
_He wanted her._  
_She'd never tell._  
_Secretly she wanted him as well._  
**And all of her friends**  
**Stuck up their nose.**  
**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

 _He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**  
**She needed to come back down to earth.**

 **_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._ **  
**_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_ **  
**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**  
_She calls up her friends._  
_**They already know.** _  
_**And they've all got tickets to see his show.** _  
**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**  
**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

 _[2x:]_  
_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_Now he's a superstar_  
**Slammin' on his guitar**  
**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

 **Sorry, girl, but you missed out.**  
_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._  
_We are more than just good friends._  
**This is how the story ends.**  
  
**Too bad that you couldn't see...**  
**_See that man that boy could be._ **  
**There is more than meets the eye,**  
_I see the soul that is inside._

 _He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_We are in love._  
_Haven't you heard how we rock each others world?_

 **I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**  
**I'll be backstage after the show.**  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

 _**I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.** _  
_**I'll be backstage after the show.** _  
_**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."** _

I was amazed at the end of the performance and still held held the camera up to see what happened next.

"You seem to be sounding better Rachel." meerkat says to Rachel.

"Wish I could say the same Sebastian." Rachel says with a flip of her hair.

"Not that it matters as we will be winning sectionals next month." Sebastian tells her.

"Don't bet on it Smythe." The angel says and her group walks away.

As they do I save the video and turn it off. Placing it back at it's spot in my bag. Sighing as I make my way closer to the school. Luckily enough not many people notice me as I enter the school. Of course there are some people but that is a given. I walk into the main office and see a pretty doe eyed red head at the desk.

"Oh, you must be Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pillsbury." Miss. Pillsbury says.

"Hello, it is also nice to meet you." I say back to her.

"Well, I have your schedule here and a map of the school to get around easier." She tells me while handing me the papers.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Any questions?" She asks me.

"Yes, is there a drama or theater club?" I ask her. I could put something like that on a college application.

"Oh yes, there is also two glee clubs. They both run the drama club together." She says radiating happiness. "They meet today after school in the auditorium and are always open to new members."

"Thanks, well I best be off." I say and leave the room.

I walk down the corridors and look at my schedule on my way to my locker. So calculus, forensics, AP language arts, AP Art, Lunch, gym, World History, chorus. Easy enough to follow. I open my locker and put my things for gym and World History in my locker. I keep my camera securely on my side. Always.

"So, you new here?" I hear a voice behind my locker door. I look and it is helmet hair.

"Yes, why is it your concern?" I ask the much shorter boy as I walk from my locker.

"I just wanted to see if you needed help getting to your classes. I'm Blaine." He tells me with a blinding smile. Ugh, his outfit clashes with his hair.

"No, I don't believe I do Blaine. My name is Kurt Hummel and I really have to get to Calc." I say walking away from the boy.

"See you later." He yells to me.

I smile but oh gosh I hope not.

I walk into my Calculus class to see only a few people so far. The angel blonde from earlier is there so I figure she is a safe bet to sit next to.

"Hi, you must be new." The girl says turning to me from her book.

"Yeah, I'm Kurt Hummel." I tell her.

"Quinn Fabray, and I see you are from France." She says approvingly.

"Yes, I just moved here over the weekend." I say.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you. What classes do you have?" She asks.

"Calculus, forensics, AP language arts, AP Art, Lunch, gym, World History, and chorus." I tell her.

"I have this class, AP language arts, lunch, World History and chorus with you." She says with a smile.

"Lovely." I say.

"I have a feeling we will become good friends." Quinn tells me with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I bet.'' I reply but she doesn't have a chance to say anything because the teacher starts the lesson.

**AP Language Arts:**

I walk through the halls with Quinn as we head to third period. She had picked me up from the forensic class.

"So are there any openings in Drama?" I ask her. "Miss. Pillsbury told me there was one. I figured you were in it because the performance this morning."

"Oh yeah, do you sing and act?" She asks me.

"Totally, I majored in performance at my old school in France." I tell her.

"Awesome, since we have chorus together I can take you to the auditorium." She says eyes glowing.

**Lunch:**

Art was good, we are starting with sculptures. Easy enough at least.

"So Kurt let me introduce you the the New Directions. The better glee club in school." Quinn tells me as she drags me across the lunch room.

"Okay everyone this is Kurt. Kurt the Mohawk boy is Noah but he is called Puck, dopey over there is Finn, Mercedes is the girl in zebra print, Tina is the Asian girl and Mike her boyfriend is the Asian boy. Artie is in the wheelchair, Santana is the Latina in cheer uniform, Brittany is the blonde in a cheer uniform, and Rachel is my girlfriend." Quinn says pointing to each person as she goes. The look Noah gives me makes me feel like a piece of meat though.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." I say as I sit down at the table.

"Nice accent." Santana compliments.

"Thank you. Anyway Quinn, who is the other Glee club?" I ask Quinn.

"The Warblers." Noah tells me.

"A group of all boys who also sing and dance. While we are rivals, we all get along fine enough when we run the drama club." Rachel says with a smile.

"Oh well, I was hoping to join the drama club." I tell her.

"Great, Quinn will you take him to the auditorium after last period. We are deciding which musical to do today." Rachel says.

"He has chorus when some of us do, last period, so we can just stay in there and he can audition." Quinn says to her.

"Perfect." Rachel says with a blinding smile.

"Well I have a piece ready if that helps. What are you thinking of performing for the first musical of the year." I suggest.

"Where are you from?" Finn asks me.

"France." I tell him.

"Anyway. We were thinking of doing a few different ones." Artie tells me.

"Nice, but with the Warblers why don't you just join together for competitions?" I ask them.

"The leader of the Warblers, Sebastian says that he won't sing with us in competition because we are too hectic." Rachel explains to me.

"Oh." I comment. Maybe I should just sit in the library, hectic is not my scene.

"Don't worry it's part of our charm." Noah says with a laugh.

I open my mouth today something but a voice interrupts it.

"Oh hey Kurt!" Shit it's Blaine. "Do you sing?"

"Yes he does, he is going to join Drama today." Quinn tells Blaine.

"Awesome can't wait to see you there. Better yet how about you come and sit with me and the Warblers?" Blaine suggests and points to said table.

I see who I presume is Sebastian look over at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually Blaine he is sitting here right now, we are explaining the drama club to him." Rachel says to him.

"Is that so, then shouldn't the Warblers also be a part of this conversation?" Blaine asks her with a hard look.

"Well how about we discuss it and explain it to him and you can add stuff later?" Puck tells him with a smile that is anything but nice.

"Fine, let me know if they are bothering you Kurt." Blaine says, walking away.

"I see you've met the Hobbit." Santana says, looking at him as he walks.

"Yeah, he approached me at my locker before first period." I tell the massive group.

"Yeah he is what we call annoying. But in all seriousness he likes to act like he is the Warblers lead singer when all that want to perform can, as long as it is up to competition standards. Like us, anyone can try to sing at competition. We haven't figured anything out for Sectionals but we will be tomorrow." Rachel explains to me as I watch Blaine sit with the Warblers and Sebastian and the Asian look over at us.

"The one that just looked over here is Sebastian, he is the groups unofficial leader, he is a great singer and he knows it." Santana tells me and yeah he is from what I heard this morning.

"He is hot too." Brittany says with a smile, "But he is a dolphin so we can't have any fun with him." She says this kind of sadly, and dolphin?

"What is a dolphin?" I ask her.

"A dolphin is a gay person like me, San, Rachel, and Quinn." Brittany says like everyone should know.

"Oh that makes sense," I say, and it does, a much cooler name than homo. "I like it."

"Even though Brit, remember me and Rachel aren't complete dolphins." Quinn says to Brittany smiling at her girlfriend.

"So this school is fine with gay people?" I ask the group.

"Totally, this school is just about one of the only public schools in Ohio to be accepting." Says Artie, "Well lunch is almost over, I'm gonna go grab my stuff before the crowd leaves."

Good idea, I stand up and stretch my back. "Me too, I'll talk to you later guys."

I leave without really listening to their farewells. Now I have to go grab my things for gym, history, and chorus. Though for chorus I won't be needing anything. So I just needed to grab my gym uniform and put my folders from the classes I already had away.


End file.
